Ten Truths of Life
by AbbyBaybiiee
Summary: Cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable. Ten drabbles, ten truths. Challenge: see if you’ve been tagged!


**A/N - I've been tagged**

**Write ten, short drabbles, inspired by the following words (cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable) in the point of view of any Camp Rock character you want. Also, give them some sort of love interest, or friend that they can base their thoughts around. **

**Post the story with the title of "Ten Truths of Life" with the rules as your A/N, like I did.**

**Tag five people. ( I don't really know people on FF so these are just random)**

**Lovelovelove-TS, ohsugarbeth, Hopelessy Jonas Bro Obsessed, MariaBernal and Onigiiri **

_Cheat_

Mitchie Torres doesn't cheat. Everyone knows this. People go as far as too say that the day Mitchie Torres cheats is the day the world comes to an end. It's not right for someone like Mitchie to cheat.

But no, I saw through her. She thinks no one knows. She cheats. No, not all the time; only under one circumstance will she cheat. I've seen it. She thinks' nobody knows, but I do. I see the way she looks at it with that fire in her eyes, the way she discreetly licks her lip while looking at it I've caught her at it once or twice, just let it go. I let it go, let her have her 'fun'.

Yes, the only time Mitchie Torres will ever **cheat**, is when playing monopoly.

_Love_

Love, to me, is when happiness is beyond belief. It's something you never want to stop, something once you've experienced, you'd die for it. Love is when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is better than a dream.

Love isn't something that I, Shane Grey, am known for. I'm known as the storming off music video sets, firing personal assistants because my latté wasn't the right temperature jerk.

But then she came along, changed my view of life, changed me. Butterflies exploded within me, yes, I got butterflies (still do).

It was when I had completely changed from jerk to the cliché opening doors, sending bouquet of roses kind of guy did I realize that I was in love with her.

The definition of **love** to me now is Mitchie Torres.

_Lust_

Lust can be confused for love many times.

I never knew it was possible to lust and love someone at the same time. I thought lust and love never floated on the same boat, that they were two entirely different things.

But not only do I love her, I lust her. Not only do I need her, but I want her more than anything. She's my drug, my addiction.

Whenever I see her I want to pin her down, feel my lips against hers, touch her in ways that are too perverted to even think about, and to hear her scream my name, don't judge me there's nothing wrong with thinking my girlfriend is fucking sexy.

I am completely in **lust** with Mitchie Torres.

_Lie_

Everyone lies. There is not one person on this whole freaking universe that hasn't lied. From telling your teacher about how your dog ate your homework or about that sneaky lip gloss stain your wife just spotted on your shirt when you got back from a 'business' trip, we all lie.

And if I asked you if you lied you could either answer me thuthfully and say yes, but most would look me in the eye and lie saying no. Which is pretty ironic considering the question.

So what if Mitchie lied about her mom, sure it hurt. Screw that, it hurt like hell to know that someone I opened up to about things I wouldn't even dreamed of telling anyone else would lie about something as stupid as her mom's job. But everyone screws up, some just more than others.

You lie, yes I know you do. I lie, politicians lie (all the time), friends lie, lovers lie. But it's just a fact of life. Everyone **lies.**

_Innocence_

Innocence, the quality or state of being innocent, freedom of sin or moral wrong.

Not many of us are innocent. Innocence, it's something you're born with, something that many people lose as time passes. Like I did.

I lost it watching my mother on her death bed, watching my father drink his days away, fighting depression after the love of his life died from a completely curable disease because of some fucked up lazy ass doctor, and you wonder why I'm so screwed.

Not much people are lucky enough to still have their **innocence **and I sure as hell am not a lucky one.

_Confusion_

They are many things that confuse me. You could say I'm not the brightest crayon in the pack. I don't understand why the sky is blue, how the hell gravity works (I mean honestly if your at the bottom of the earth shouldn't you like, just fall off), why i need to learn about how water is evaporated and then rains blah blah blah when all I really need to know is that it rains.

But the one thing that really **confuses** me is how someone like Mitchie can put up with someone like me.

_Trust_

Trust, it takes a long time to gain and can be lost in a heartbeat. I don't trust easily. It's hard knowing if people are friends with me for me or for my title. I'm not the type of guy to let you in, tell you my life story the day I meet you. There's always someone out there that will only stab you in the back and use you for what you've got.

But when she came, I let down my walls, not because I wanted to, but because I felt the need to.

She was the only person out side my family, band mates and closest friends that I ever truly **trusted.**

_Disappointment_

To my father im a disappointment.

He never wanted a tight jeans wearing, singing son. No, he wanted a son who would freaking create the cure for old age before he died.

But no, I went Camp Rock and lived my dream, and years later met the girl of my dreams.

My father kept on drinking.

His only son was a **disappointment. **

_Hypocrite_

She lied, she swore, she screamed, she said many things and did the complete opposite.

I called her a **hypocrite.**

But I lied, I swore, I screamed, I said many things and did the complete opposite.

I guess were all hypocrites in this fucked up world.

_Inevitable_

It was inevitable.

Bound to happen. The day had come, though everyone knew it was going to. Through all the good times and bad, this was still inevitable.

Even though many people were against it, it was going to happen.

I do, those words made the inevitable finally happen, the words that made me break out into a huge grin, the words that finally made me understand why I was ever born.

Everyone knew Mitchie Torres would always become Mitchie Gray.

It was **inevitable.**

**A/N: ta-da. Nowhere near as good as the others I've read but oh well.**

**xoxo**

**Hoda.**


End file.
